Run, Piper, Run
Run, Piper, Run is the 3rd episode of the eighth season and the 159th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper's alias looks like Maya Holmes, a model who is sought for killing her lover. Piper gets caught instead, and is put in jail. In prison, Piper meets Walter Nance, Maya's ex and an ADA. She discovers Walter is the real killer, and when Paige switches Piper with the real Maya, the sisters try to let Walter confess the crime by preying on his biggest fear. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 8x3Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x3Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x3Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x3Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x3Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x3Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x3Maya.png|Maya Holmes 8x3WalterNance.png|Walter Nance 8x3SethPerra.png|Seth Perra 8x3Gregg.png|Gregg 8x3EVe.png|Eve 8x03HarperJennings.png|Harper Jennings 8x03JulieBennett.png|Julie Bennett 8x03JennyJoBennett.png|Jenny and Jo Bennett 8x03Tommy.png|Tommy 8x03WalterNanceAid.png|Walter Nance's Aid 8x03SecurityTech.png|Security Tech 8x03InspParker.png|Inspector Parker 8x03Jax.png|Jax 8x03Vivian.png|Vivian 8x03Kate.png|Kate 8x03FemaleCop.png|Female Cop Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''The Demon of Fear :''Also known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty four hours. :His appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. '' :''He derives his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he '' :''can kill 13 unmarried female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your wicca powers for defense, for in the face of your greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. ''Ex Libris Entry'' Billie read an entry, written by the sisters, which talks about the events from Ex Libris. It says that they used a ghost to scare someone into confessing a murder. 'Spells' *The sisters and Billie cast a spell (offscreen) to show Nance's biggest fear; him aging. 8x03Spell2.png|Walter sees his hands are aged. 8x03Spell.png|Walter sees himself being aged. 'Potions' *Paige makes a Scrying Potion, including the photo of Maya Holmes in 415 magazine. 8x03Potion1.png|Paige adds an ingredient. 8x03Potion2.png|Paige adds Maya's photo. 8x03Potion3.png|The potion is ready. 'Powers' *'Premonition:' Phoebe has a premonition of Dex's artshow being ruined by an earthquake. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing: '''Used by Paige to orb a lamp against Maya's head and to orb a matras under Maya. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze her cell-mate, Carl, Maya and Walter Nance. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Piper out of jail and to orb Maya in jail. *'Glamouring:' Used by Billie, Paige and Phoebe to glamour into Maya. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to fling Walter Nance through his apartment. 8x03P1.png|Phoebe has a Premonition of Dex's art show being ruined by an earthquake. 8x03P2.png|Paige orbing in with Billie. 8x03P3.png|Paige orbs a lamp against Maya's head to knock her unconscious. 8x03P4.png|Piper freezes her cell mate. 8x03P5.png|Piper is orbed to the Manor by Paige. 8x03P6.png|Maya is orbed into jail by Paige. 8x03P7.png|Piper freezes Carl. 8x03P8.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 8x03P9.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 8x03P10.png|Piper freezes Maya. 8x03P11.png|Paige orbs a mattress under Maya. 8x03P12.png|Walter Nance is flung by Billie. 8x03P13.png|Billie, Paige and Phoebe stop their glamour. 8x03P14.png|Piper freezes Walter Nance. 'Artifacts' *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x03BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. Beings Mortals *'Maya Holmes' - A model. She left Walter Nance for a younger photographer. She was sought for killing the photographer, but Walter Nance was the real killer. After Piper (as Maya) said she had evidance that he was the killer, Walter tried to kill Maya but she was saved by the Charmed Ones. *'Walter Nance' - An ADA. He killed Maya's new boyfriend and after he thought she had evidance he did it, he tried to kill her but she survived, thanks to the Charmed Ones. He was afraid of aging, and the Charmed Ones used it to force him to confess he was the real murderer. Notes and Trivia * thumb|300px|right|Run, Piper, Run WB TrailerThis is the second and last episode with "Piper" in the title. The other episode is Coyote Piper in Season 3. There is also one comic with the title: Piper's Place. * Phoebe mentions that Darryl is on the East Coast now. Dorian Gregory left the show because The WB cut the budget for this season. However the storyline of his character was closed in Something Wicca This Way Goes?. * Piper only uses her Molecular Immobilization power this episode. * Paige finds the photo of Maya Holmes in 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work. * This is the last time one of the sisters goes to jail. They have all been in jail at least once. Piper is in jail for the fourth time this episode. ::#Prue in Wicca Envy ::#All three of them in That '70s Episode (With Prue) ::#Phoebe in Morality Bites ::#Paige in The Importance of Being Phoebe ::#Piper and Phoebe in Witchstock ::#All three of them in The Bare Witch Project (With Paige) ::#Piper in this episode. * Billie takes inspiration from Barbas' powers to defeat Nance. * It is revealed that the sisters write down some of their experiences in the Book of Shadows. * A new page for the Demon of Fear is revealed, though the text remains the same. * The sisters and Billie talk about the events of "Ex Libris", when a ghost, Charlene, helped them to make a pawn shop owner confess a crime. * This is one of the few episodes where there is no threat from a supernatural evil. The other times were in "Dream Sorcerer," "Secrets and Guys," "Morality Bites," "Awakened," and "Just Harried". * This is the second time that we see an earthquake on the show. The first time was in "Is There a Woogy in the House?". * When Phoebe and Paige meet Piper in prison, Paige makes a remark about the colour of Piper's prison clothes saying "''Oh, honey, orange is so not your colour." She is obviously referring to the colour of Holly's tapeball. * Piper appears to break the fourth wall at the beginning of this episode when she asks Leo: "Who writes your stuff?" References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *The title is probably a reference to the movie "Run, Lola, Run" , the famous phrase "Run, Forrest, run" from the movie "Forest Gump" or the the song title "Run, Joey, run". *Piper, Paige and Leo talk about the movie "All About Eve". International Titles * French: Au-delà des apparences * Slovak: 'Piper beží o život (Piper Runs for her Life)'' * '''Russian: Begi, Piper, begi! (Run, Piper, Run) * Spanish (Spain and Latin America): Corre, Piper, Corre * Czech: Piper na útěku (Piper On The Run) * German: Lauf, Piper, lauf (Run, Piper, Run) * Serbian: Beži Pajper, beži (Run, Piper, Run) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 803-01.jpg 803-03.jpg 803-04.jpg 803-05.jpg 803-06.jpg 803-07.jpg 803-08.jpg 803-10.jpg 810-06x.jpg 803x10.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x03-03.jpg behind-the-scenes03.jpg 42.jpg 565694125.jpg Screencaps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8